Stanford Street
by janeilly
Summary: She was thirteen and foolish while I was twenty and oblivious to the fact that I was growing closer to her each day. The street where it all started. bxe OOC.


I forgot about this story. So weird I wrote it years ago. I changed it a bit because re-reading this thing again and I made a lot of mistakes. Probably made some more but I'm not getting paid for this so here's what it should've been like!

..

Stanford Street.

Chapter One.

..

Like all young things, they're inexperienced, naive and foolish.

They do stupid fucking things for the reasonings that they are in fact, fucking stupid; also to piss off the people who pacifically told them not to. Its always a pleasure doing what not to do.

They are inpatient, and tend not to listen.

They are beautiful, selfish and unconcerned.

And they probably don't even know it.

This girl was all of the above and unbelievably more.

I was on Stanford street near the First-Beach down at La-Push, waiting for some time to pass and looking around in some store that sold cigarettes and maybe something to drink when I saw her.

Like most guys my age who lived in the same post code as I had, had their minds set on two certain things - which were to get as far away from here as possible and hopefully bag Rosalie Hale in the process. Rosalie was a bitch wrapped up in some fine ass intelligence. I can't even explain the girl in words, she was a fucking sight to see.

Probably the only glorious thing to see in Forks.

There's no exaggeration to Rose, she's just this handful of beautiful that happened to plant itself out of no where because it defiantly had not been inherited by her father.

Although her Mother could've been a catch back in the day, but I wouldn't know since she's done a good job at hiding it. You could not see if Rose was even related to her Mother, until they opened their mouths, of course, it was easy to understand the resemblance between their constant judgments and their blunt cruel replies.

Rose should be damn grateful and thank somebody that they gave her unbelievably great symmetry.

Emmett being Roses biggest fan made it unnecessarily obvious to - Stay. The. Fuck. Away.

I have also been no exception.

One night, Emmett drank too much, got denied by Rosalie again, and as the next expected guy came along to talk to her got introduced to Emmett's fist and hissy fit.

It was messy and Em didn't apologize afterward.

Emmett claims he over reacted due to his alcohol consumption, when really he's just fucking in love with Rose.

He denies it all the time though.

But he's Emmett, and so bagging Rose was out of the total equation and getting out of Forks was our clear priority.

My main priority.

That is, until I met her.

Pretty shade of brunette hair and couldn't of even been taller than my chest. She looked so clean and fresh, despite that her hair was in a messy bun and her white dress had some smear of dirt at the hem.

She wore flip flops and I noticed she wasn't standing on any of the cracks on the floor as she walked towards the counter.

She made almost everything in to a game, even walking looked like fun for her.

The youth life style showed a beautiful complexion on her skin and I remembered she told me once of her becoming rich and famous when she was older without any real plan or effort, with sincere seriousness. It kind of baffled me.

Compared to me who did have a serious plan; to go Ivy League that would eventually land me a very well paid job, a better life, a home where I could wake up to every morning and feel my accomplishments reward me to my endless fucking freedom.

Freedom far, far away from here.

It made me giddy.

This girl looked kind of graceful until she tripped over nothing and dropped everything she was holding. She groaned and blew her hair away from her face in frustration.

I couldn't help it when I laughed. She looked cute angry.

She narrowed her eyes at me but I quickly helped her pick up her groceries.

"Thanks," She said thoughtfully, looking at me.

"No worries, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but, hey-wait- do I know you?" She asked, tilting her head a bit to look up at my face.

"Uh, maybe?" I asked, confused. I didn't recognize her.

"No, I don't, weird." She clarified. "I've never seen you around here."

"I live up in Forks," I explained, "And I've also finished high school so-,"

"Obviously, but my sister is friends with absolutely everyone from here to Forks to Port Angeles and so on. I would've heard about you." She cut my explanation of our obvious age difference off.

"Who's your sister?"

"Alice Swan."

Ah.

"Oh! Oh, you're Alice's little sister?" I asked.

She made a face.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Edward, how's Alice?"

"Good, fine, - but why don't I know you?" she pressed on.

She looked so confused, she made me feel kind of sorry for her.

"No idea," I shrugged, "maybe Alice never mentioned me."

"That's insane," she kind of muttered to herself. "so weird, your so hot, I can't believe she's said nothing," her eyes were wide and accusing.

I looked at her twice over, the girl didn't even look embarrassed about what she said. Flattered by her comment but a bit uncomfortable, I ran my hand through my hair and nervously coughed.

"Uh, thanks? I mean, I've only met Alice twice at parties in Forks so maybe thats why, uh,-" I didn't know what to say.

I then realized that this conversation I was having with this girl was actually, totally unnecessary.

I felt like I had to come up with some answer as to why she had never been informed about my, um, well, attractiveness. Which made no sense at all so I decided to wrap things up.

But then she decided to ask some more questions.

"Okay, still doesn't make any sense, but anyways, why are you down here then? I'm almost around here each and every day and I've never seen you come past once."

"Um, I haven't been to La-Push in years, I'm just here for the Bon-fire," I quickly looked at the time on my iPhone, "which I should be heading to soon..."

Her eyes perked up at this and a smile came to her face.

This girl was pretty, no doubt. She had these thick eyelashes and a pair of really plump lips. Her skin looked really smooth and her cheeks were all flushed up, but in a really pretty way.

"Same!" she said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, aren't you a bit young-"

She didn't like that and defended herself before I could say something else. "I am young, but you shouldn't go making judgements. It's a beach, what makes you think I'd be hanging around with 'one tracked' minded people like yourself." She challenged me.

I understood what she meant when she referred to me as 'one tracked' minded'. Since my comment would've implied that she was a bit too young to be hanging around people like me, who liked to do mostly only one thing.

"Oh! Oh, no, no I didn't mean, I just thought you were talking about the same bonfire-,"

"Well, I was," she grinned.

Huh.

"Wha-,"

"Chill, Edward, I'm just playing, I know all about the gross stuff that you people do at those things," she rolled her eyes. "but I'm friends with some of the local guys at the reservation, my friends and I think it'll be fun to watch you do stupid stuff." she laughed.

It was always fun and games. Always hilarious.

"I think my sister will be there too," she continued. "speaking of her, I better get these things back home. Was nice to finally meet you, see you around, tonight, maybe." She said quickly and waved and was gone before I could reply a full goodbye.

I looked around a bit for something to drink and a packet of cigarettes in confusion due to the most random conversation Ive ever had with a teenager.

..

"That guy better fucking stay put, no, sit back down you fucker, you fucking idiot,- oh my god, that's it, I'm going to fuck him up!-"

Emmett got to his feet fast and made a harsh way towards where Rosalie and some poor soul were now talking to each other.

I was faster than Jasper but we both got a hold of the back of his arms and pushed him back down into the sand.

"Let it go for tonight Emmett, at least wait till she gets annoyed," Jasper said, and pushed him back once more before he got up again.

Emmett could've easily freed himself from our protests but tonight he seemed a bit more relaxed, or resigned from it.

And I knew why.

The feeling of freedom was so close. No one wanted to set any plans here even for a couple of hours. Change was just on the horizon, we could see it in our suitcases that were just waiting to be rolled out and away from here.

No one wanted to have any reason to stay a minute longer.

I think Emmett wasn't even going to let Rosalie take that away from him.

"I can't believe it, all this time, it's finally here boys," Emmett said after a while, taking a long hard drink from his beer.

"It's going to be sad, but fuck it, it's so worth it," Jadper agreed.

We were all crowded around a fire just a bit away from the retreating oceans edge. It was already dark and I had some girl now playing with my hair as I leaned back into her lap.

She smelt nice and her legs were smooth.

There was about twenty or more of us. Some around the water, others around the shack a bit further up the beach but most of us were where Jasper, Emmett and I sat.

It was a mix of graduated high schoolers from the local reservation here and also from Forks and alot of faces I didn't really recognize but we could all recognize Rosalie's since we all knew who she was so it actually surprised me when Jasper said something that made me look up and away from the girl I was flirting with.

"Check it, Alice Swan's sitting with Rose."

"Huh," Emmett replied. "haven't seen her in months. Parties of hers were fucking ace, " Emmett grinned, his dimples looked miraculously mischievous.

"Alice swan?" I asked. "I met her sister today. Was pretty fucking random."

They both looked at me.

"I didn't know she had a sister. She hot?" Emmett asked.

"Shes pretty, but, no, I mean, she's young. Don't think she's a senior."

Jasper laughed. "No shit. She's only thirteen," Jasper replied.

"What? Seriously? What the fuck-, wait- how do you know,-"

"Alice and I sort of, well, Uh, I guess we used to hooked up a couple of months back. She talked about her sister, Bella sometimes," Jasper shrugged and grabbed another beer.

"Shit, I would've sworn she was at least fifteen, sixteen even."

"Ha, Isabella would've loved that. Kind of cute actually," said the girl I had momentarily completely forgotten about, Jessica, who looked like she thought nothing cute about it at all.

"Why?" I asked.

"This guy I used to see a month ago, Mike, thought she was pretty and she told him she was sixteen. Wish I could've seen his face when he found out her real age."

"Wait, holyshit, so did he-,"

"Of course not. They talked once. But I kind of pity her, a thirteen year old, ha, how cute," Jessica rolled her eyes again.

I didn't really like the way this girl was talking about Isabella for some reason since she seemed like a nice girl, and the way she joked around earlier would've explained why she had lied to mike about her age.

For some reason I felt the need to defend Alice's little sister, which confused the fuck out of me again like it had confused me when I answered her nonsense questions back on Stanford street, which also made no fucking sense because it wasn't any of her business.

She was just playing, she liked to make people feel uncomfortable, she thought it was funny. She was just a kid.


End file.
